It's my Party and i'll Cry if I wan't to
by Green Shady
Summary: UPDATED! The girls are 14. Blossom's best friend has a problem with Buttercup's 'tude. When she enlist's Mojo and Him, every thing goes wrong.
1. The Big 14

The Utonium Chateau' The girls are 14.  
  
"Well here it is girls, our 14th birthday party." Bubbles said trying to hold in the excitement. "Yeah. With age comes." Blossom started. "A BIG FAT PARTY!!!!!!!" Buttercup yelled. "YEAH!" They all screamed. "This is going to be great girls!" Said Kelsey, Blossom's best friend. "Maybe, we can do a book game like, act like your favorite book character!" "Yeah" Said Blossom. Bubbles sighed. "How about NO Blossom." Said Buttercup. "Yeah I agree." Sighed Kelly, Buttercups best friend. "Let's jet it over to the Skate Park!" "HELL YEA!" Buttercup yelled. They exchanged a high-five. "NO WAY! Blossom said. Bubbles just sighed. "It's way stupid B.C." Said Kelsey. "NO I LIKE THE SKATEPARK!" "BOOK PEOPLE!" "MY IDEA" "MINE" "MINE" "NO MINE" "NO WAY MY IDEA" "BE QUIET!!!!" Bubbles yelled. Every one was silent. "Were 14 right? So lets invite some boys.and play." "SPIN THE BOTTLE! 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" They all screamed. "Yeah. I think we all agree." Said Stephanie, Bubble's best pal and co-cheerleader. "Let's make the invite list."  
  
Invite List Kelly Kelsey Stephanie David Brick Boomer Butch Chris Darren "Ok, every girl has a guy right?" Kelly asked. "LIKE Yeah. Ooh! Ooh! I Like want the blonde one. like its like Bummer or something?" Bubbles glared at her. "Fine. Fine. I get David." "Ooh! I want Butch!" Sighed Blossom. After a few minutes of arguing who gets who they start on music, snacks and decorations while Bubbles calls all the boys. "It's all set. They can all come tonight." She giggled. "Good thing Professor is out of town and he gave us some money." Buttercup said. In a hour, the decorations were up and guest were to be arriving. They had the bottle on the living room floor and the closet all ready and comfy.  
  
"Ok after we play spin the bottle we can DANCE!" Stephanie said. "After spin the bottle we wont have TIME to dance!" Joked Kelsey. They all giggled in agreement. Buttercup ran down the stairs in a red tube dress and a gray DKNY jacket. "What do you think?" She asked. Kelsey and Blossom put their thumbs down and said "BOO!". Blossom and Kelsey hated Kelly and Buttercup's guts. She stuck out her tounge. Then Bubbles came down in a powder blue strapless and blue sheer jacket. Every one gave it thumbs up. Then Blossom came out. She was wearing a green sheer long sleeve over white tubeless. She had on also black midriff capris. "BOO!" Kelly and Buttercup yelled. Kelsey just glared at Kelly. It seemed Kelsey was so jealous of Buttercup. Kelly had pink hair with black highlights and fitted in with every one except the bookworms where as Kelsey only did fit in with the bookworms. "Blossom? May I look up some recipies for Pizza on your computer?" Kelsey Asked. "Yeah Sure."  
  
Kelsey logged on her Messenger. The only person online was monkey_man. Bk_werm: Hello Monkey_man: Yes? Bk_werm: Mojo? I need your help. Monkey_man: With WhAT? BK_werm:Revenge.  
  
When Kelsey returned, she had a pizza recipe in her hand. "Here B.C. You make it!" Buttercup glared at her. "No one 'cept my sisters and Kelly can call me that. And IM NOT making that pizza cuz." Buttercup half shouted. BING BONG. "The Boys are here." Buttercup greeted Brick with a kiss. He blushed. Butch walked straight past Blossom's opened arms. David jumped right into Stephanie's arms just as Bubbles flew to Boomer. Darren skated inside and picked up Kelly and put her on his shoulders. Chris totally ignored Kelsey. No one liked her. Blossom closed the door. "I'll spin first!" Yelled Buttercup as she slipped a magnet to the cap of the bottle. "Here Brick." She whispered. He blushed as she passed him a magnet. She spun. It landed on Brick. "Oh. Lucky Me." Buttercup said jokingly. "7 minutes in heaven!" Screamed Kelsey. "OBOY OBOY OBOY! How LIKE fun!" Kelsey was trying to be one of the In crowd. "SHUT UP! YOU.YOU.POSER!" Buttercup yelled. She immediately shut up. "Thank you." Buttercup sighed. "C' Mon B.C. We have 7 minutes." Said Brick. "HEY HEY HEY" Kelsey Yelled "NO ONE CALLS HER B.C. EXCEPT-" Buttercup glared at Kelsey. They came out looking messed up and big grins on their faces. She now had on the same jacket but a different style red dress. Brick had no shirt on. Then Bubbles, then Blossom then Kelly, Stephanie each getting the boy they wanted. 


	2. Of Life, Death and Mushroom Sausage Pizz...

A/N: I don't own the Power Puff Girls but I made up Kelsey, Kelly, Stephanie, Chris, David and Darren.  
  
Kelsey looked over at Chris and smiled. He caught her glimpse and scowled. "O.K. Kelsey! Your Next!" Cried a very Giddy Bubbles. "LIKE OK DUDE!" Yelled Kelsey. Dude! She's trying to FUCKING copy me! Buttercup thought. "But Before that, I would like all of you to know, I hired caterers as a gift. They cost me a pretty cent though, so I'm going to let Buttercup take the first bite of the Pizza." Kelsey smirked evily. She grabbed a silver tray from a Caterer with a BIG chef's hat on (remind you of something?) She strode over to Buttercup and opened the lid. There was a big thick slice of pepperoni-sausage-onion-mushroom, Buttercup's favorite. I don't trust this chick. Kelly says to herself. As Buttercup goes to take a big bite, Kelly boredly explains, "Remember the Diet?" Buttercup looks puzzeled. "Carbohydrates are the Enemy?" Kelly winks at B.Cup. Kelsey looks fuming mad and reply's "This is NON-FAT pizza RIGHT MOJO.." The caterer looks at Kelsey, She'd just sliped the secret. "OK! THIS IS IT! IM HERE TO DESTROY BUTTERCUP!" Mojo yelled as he removed the chef's hat and drawing out a gun. Blossom stands up to the Venue. "IM WITH KELSEY AND MOJO, She's a bossy little Bitch!" Bubbles sits there in awe. What is she doing? She thinks. "Wha? Blossom?" Buttercup yells. "Brick HELP ME!" He jumps right up and sands in front of her. "BUTCH! OVER HERE!" Blossom yells. "No." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" "NO! N.O.! NO! NO! NO!" "Don't act like such a fucking baby." Mojo intervenes, "OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! IM FINISHING THIS!" He shot of his gun and, Brick, fell down to the ground in a soaked heap of blood. His eyes turned pale and his skin too. He mumbled the words, "Blo.Blo.Bloss.is.a.l..l.Use..the.piz.piz.to..cur-" Blossom kicked him hard. Her face fuming red. "Again Mojo! I don't wanna hear this fool babble!" Again Mojo shot and the sound was even more colder than the last. Buttercup leaned down to the blood soaked white carpet hugging Brick. She kissed him for the last time. He face red from blood, started sucking the bullet hole's trying to get the lead the was causing him pain. "No use, now you have it too, his blood is now in your and you will die too." Mojo smirked. But buttercup only smiled. She stood up and revealed in her mouth, 2 lead bullets. 


End file.
